


My Personal Reserve

by TigerPrawn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Colleagues to Lovers, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: 5 x 100 word snippets of Alana and her relationship with HannibalHannibloom drabbles for @furiarossa





	My Personal Reserve

"Oh please, it’s just Alana. I’d hate us to be too formal.” She tried to sound cool with the intimidating man before her. She already knew her new mentor by reputation - as their first session together drew to a close, it had not done him enough justice as far as she was concerned.

He seemed to take that in for a moment and then a small smile spread over his face, his bowed lips drawing her eyes. When she realised she looked away for a moment and hoped he didn’t see the blush.

“Very well Alana, do call me Hannibal.”

*

No, she wouldn’t allow herself to become smitten! His invitation to dinner after a very long day was nothing but professional she was sure. Even if it wasn’t on his end she would make it clear that it was on hers.

Telling herself that didn’t stop her palms sweating and her heart racing a little as she waited for him to get his car. It was just dinner, only dinner. That’s all it would ever be. She meant it, truly. She was resolved. Her career was more important than a fling with her mentor. Even if it was Hannibal Lecter.

*

“An excellent point. Let’s pick this up next time.” His smooth tone pulled something within her that was becoming harder to ignore. Infatuation, nothing more. She’d already resolved not to act on it.

“Of course.” She smiled.

A knock at the door drew them both, it opened before Hannibal could respond.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know you had company.”

“Not at all. Alana, this is Don Sutcliffe.”

“I know you by reputation of course Doctor.” Alana politely shook hands. She knew him from gossip too. A look between the men that told her all she needed to know. She smiled.

*

It was strange working so closely with Hannibal again after all this time. Of course they had kept in touch professionally and had socialised here and there, an occasional dinner party invite over the years, as was his style. But this was the first time in all those years that she considered them to be on an even footing. They were no longer mentor-mentee but colleagues.

The friendship they were starting to develop now was different - deeper and more personal. The professional distance now dropped. She wasn’t seeing Hannibal Lecter in a new light, but in an old one renewed.

*

Why hadn’t they had a fling? She’d smiled, answered it was because he’d already been having one. Which of course was true. But even if he’d been available she wouldn’t have gone there. It was pleasant enough to just entertain from a distance. But her focus had to be on her career. Her now established career as a fellow colleague and professional.

She wondered about the idea of professionalism as she curled further into Hannibal’s side whilst he slept on. It felt comfortable, not yet love. But with the foundation of their strong friendship she looked forward to their future.


End file.
